


血之吻

by Kroma



Category: Lineage 2, 天堂2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroma/pseuds/Kroma
Summary: 【天堂2 同人小说】《奥里哈鲁根》——马修·奥拉  POVPWP





	血之吻

深夜，海燕拖着一身疲累回到了他自己的房间。说实话，蜂蜜酒还有血盟大厅里的狂欢，并不适合他这样的白精灵。

才带上门，海燕便迷迷糊糊地感到，背后有一股熟悉的气息迎了上来。酒精的麻痹作用，叫他一下子无法辨认，来者是谁？  
是谁都好，只要不妨碍他上床睡觉。他实在太累了。  
精灵试着拉开从背后抱住自己的手臂。显然背后的人并不理会海燕的抗议，继续用脸蹭着精灵那敏感的背脊。  
看样子对方今晚也喝了不少。精灵可以闻到身后传来的烈酒的味道。两股酒精混在了一起，不一会儿就弥漫了整间屋子。不，不单单是酒精，还有两股浓烈的雄性的荷尔蒙因子在空气中互相冲撞。  
这是要撒酒疯的节奏？  
海燕觉得他那原本就滚烫的脸，好像烧得更厉害了。他不得不抓住那双开始对他不安分的手。  
“别闹，派克。”

听到海燕口中喊出了别人的名字，马修停顿了一下，然后更为变本加厉地对怀里的身体上下其手。  
他嫉妒地啃咬着海燕的后颈。那里有个淡淡的伤疤，那是他留下的，在他们第一次做爱的时候留下的。属于他的记号。是的，那个时候，他很疯狂。疯狂地想要占有这个家伙。不顾对方是个白精灵，不顾对方同样是雄性。  
是的，他要他。

 

对于身后有些粗暴的亲昵，海燕似乎有些不满。“别这样……”  
后颈厮摩带来的快感，流窜到了精灵的整根脊椎。他享受地仰起头，嘴里的抗议微微开始走调。  
“为什么？你不是很喜欢么？”说着，马修恶劣地掐了一下精灵的乳头。突然的刺激，叫海燕惊慌地睁开眼睛。他回过身想要看清对方的脸，冷不防被马修推在了门上，狠狠亲吻。  
黑精灵的舌头扫过精灵的舌根，又霸道地在精灵的口腔里肆意掠夺。马修在海燕的嘴里尝到了蜂蜜酒的味道，那还不够。只有另一种甘美，那才是真正叫他神魂颠倒的东西。  
漫长而又充满着侵略性的吻，使海燕感到晕眩。因为酒精的关系，原本就涨涨的脑袋更是无法搞清当下的状况。他本能地撇开脸想抗拒马修的索求。却被扶着他后脑勺的大手，一次又一次掰了回来。  
等到马修吻够了，他才终于肯放过精灵那张被他啃咬得微微泛肿的薄唇。  
两个人都因为缺氧人而头抵着头，在那里大口地喘息着。随后这场拉锯战的胜利者，心满意足地在海燕的嘴角上偷亲了一个。  
“想要了么？”  
“……”  
见精灵红着脸，愤愤地瞪着自己，马修不禁起了捉弄的念头。于是他用身体紧贴着海燕，侧过头去轻咬精灵那更为敏感的长耳朵。舌头的舔弄，发出淫靡的水声，放大了数倍的感官刺激着白精灵。对于精灵的反应，马修得意地笑了。他能感觉到海燕的心跳加速，还有那很容易就激起的羞耻心。  
果不其然，海燕猛地抬起一条腿，想要踹走这只无耻的黑精灵。却被对方轻易地防了下来，还捉住了他的大腿根。  
“这么心急？”  
马修在海燕的耳边低语着。不看也知道，现在他们的下半身也紧紧地贴在了一起。  
情况变得微妙起来。原本想要武力解决的白精灵，不得不维持这种看似主动勾引人的姿势，补上一拳。  
这次的攻击见效了。不过黑精灵没有生气，他只是强硬地将海燕的手反扭到了身后加以固定。  
“我就是喜欢你的诚实，阿闷。”  
黑精灵不紧不慢地用自己的胯部摩擦着白精灵的下体。隔着布料也能清楚地感受到原本就弹性满满的肉具，因为摩擦一点点开始充血发胀。不知道是不是酒精的作用，下身的火苗很容易就被挑起了。  
“够了！”  
海燕终于忍无可忍。但是他那威胁的眼神，对马修来讲，毫无杀伤力。不，应该说是愈发激起了他的征服欲。  
“真的够？”马修没有放开海燕，他一边在他耳畔吐息着，一边用手掌揉捏着精灵的臀肉。手心的触感十分舒服。不单单是肌肉的弹性，臀部翘楚的线条也叫马修非常满意。才捏了没几下，马修便不再满足于隔着布料的抚摸，于是他大胆地把手伸进了精灵的裤子里。  
火热的手掌触碰到他的肌肤时，海燕打一个激灵，不顾手臂背在身后的疼痛，用力挣扎起来。  
但是黑精灵不为所动，下巴依然枕着精灵的肩膀。不温不火地用修长的指尖，沿着精灵臀间的缝隙，轻轻地来回勾划。手指湿湿的，沾满了海燕的汗水。但是手指没有借此直接闯入那个叫他无限迷恋的地方。马修反复着这种耐人寻味的动作，原本扣着海燕双手的另一只手，也加入了指戏。  
不同于右手的徘徊，马修的左手直接抚上了海燕那火热的肉具。  
被抓住要害的精灵震住了。马修从来不会光顾他的前面。头一回遭受这种花样，叫他倍感羞辱。  
“别这样，求你。”  
面对海燕的讨饶，马修原本充满了情欲的脸上，却笼罩起了阴霾。  
“现在求饶是不是早了点？”  
手上的动作没有停止，反而更加用力。  
几乎没有经验的精灵，很快就在马修熟练的套弄中，败下阵来。但是整个过程中，海燕一直倔强地咬着自己的下唇，一声不吭。  
他在为自己的生理反应感到羞耻，他更为之前的求饶感到羞耻。慢慢地，精灵的额头布满了一层密密的薄汗。这种陌生的快感，折磨着他。  
肉欲渐渐攀上愉悦的巅峰，而精神却无比抗拒着这一切。没有什么能比这个更折磨人的了。直到海燕天真地以为这场酷刑即将结束之时，折磨他的手指突然停住了。显然黑精灵可没那么好心。海燕涨红着脸，他的小腹肌肉紧绷的同时，背脊不自然地微微弓起。  
“现在，求我。”  
马修用四指扣住海燕的精关，一边邪恶地用拇指在肉具极为敏感的顶端细细研磨。得不到发泄的精灵难受地闷哼了一声，紧锁的眉头无声地诉着他的痛苦。  
把海燕逼到快要射精，再恶质地给予疼痛和更强的刺激。如此往复，黑精灵自觉，笃定能得到海燕的屈服。  
不过，比起内心的残忍，马修的哄骗，听起来倒像是情人间的呢喃。  
“求我，求我让你射。”  
精灵还是倔强地摇头。一波接着一波的快感，叫他无法思考。他本能地抗拒着，抗拒着马修的一切。也不管这种抗拒，是否同样给自己带来痛苦。

终于，马修投降了。他不再强迫海燕，放开了他的束缚。  
重新获得自由的精灵，双腿止不住的颤抖着。身体很沉。海燕倚靠着木门渐渐下滑，直到他无力地坐在了地上。不光是酒精的缘故，刚才的折磨，也耗费了他大量的体力。  
马修叹了口气，在精灵的面前蹲了下来。他擦拭了精灵脸上的汗水，顺手带起了几缕遮住眼睛的发梢。灰金色的毛发，被汗水浸湿了。露出藏在下面的，漂亮的绿眸子。  
绿眸子里没有黑精灵的身影。因为精灵的视线执拗地看向了别处。

 

黑精灵有些失落地凑过去想要索吻。当然海燕不会回应他。  
马修并没有气馁，他的注意力又回到了那具肿胀的性器上。当他的手指再度触碰到火热的肉棒时，可怜的顶端颤颤巍巍地冒出了一滴泪滴。  
黑精灵不觉露出了一丝微笑，他毫不犹豫地伸出舌头，将透明的液体舔舐干净。  
舌尖粗糙的味蕾摩擦着敏感的马眼，坏心地在周围打着圈儿。直到海燕再也抑制不住，从喉咙里发出细微的呻吟。然后欺负精灵的舌尖，开始沿着冠状沟一点点往下舔去，再顺着肉棒上暴起的经络，细细密密地品尝着那里的每一寸皮肉。  
海燕的腿间，散发着强烈的雄性气味。不同于其他种族，精灵的气味没有那种腥膻，那更像是某种果子酒，醇而不腻。  
马修一边贪婪地嗅着这种气味，一边卖力地用嘴取悦着海燕。  
大概是精灵与人类混血的关系。海燕不像一般的精灵，他的尺寸在公共澡堂可以有绝对的自信。马修满意地感受着嘴里的勃起。当然他自己的尺寸要更傲人些。  
马修觉得自己一定是个变态。没理由地，他疯狂地爱上了海燕，疯狂地爱上了这个和自己性别一样的家伙。他对他有反应，他甚至愿意舔他的性器。在之前，这可是马修连想象一下都会作呕的事情。  
黑精灵努力将肉棒吞得更深，直到卡进他的喉咙，引起呕吐的神经反射。这叫他很痛苦，但同样身为雄性，他知道这样能给海燕带来无法抗拒的快感。  
果然，精灵不再隐忍。他无意识地张开腿，抬起胯部，希望得到更多的刺激。  
“哈……”干渴的喉咙里发不出一点声音，海燕的呼吸变得沉重而混乱。即将抵达临界点的快感，使他变得狂乱。但他还是无法射精，因为之前的折磨，好几次被迫中断高潮的痛苦，给他带来了负担。本该迅速解决的问题，变得无休无止。持续不断的快感占据了海燕的全部意识，成了新的折磨。那是不同于自渎的感觉。温暖湿润的口腔，还有无法控制的律动，都在刺激海燕的感官。  
有好几次，精灵都失控地抓着埋在自己腿间的脑袋，撕扯着马修的蓝发。但是无声的尖叫，并不代表可以结束。

 

“砰砰砰——”，房间的门被敲响了。  
背靠在门上的精灵被吓了一跳。他才想起来，房门没锁。于是他挣扎着抬手，想去拉锁。  
马修对海燕的分心，感到十分不愉快。他更加用力地吸吮嘴里的肉棒，一边用手指揉搓着下面鼓胀的囊袋，一边用舌尖挂搔着因射精冲动而闭合不了的马眼。  
“呜！”  
马修听到这声羞耻的呻吟后，像是得到鼓励般，更加大力地刺激着精灵敏感的部位。而海燕则不得不咬住自己的手背，来阻止自己发出更加羞耻的声音。毕竟高潮在即，谁都不想就这么终止这场荒唐的性事。  
“海燕队长？”大概是听到门内的异动，外面的人有些犹豫。“您睡了么？”  
听声音，门外应该是一位白精灵女性。马修心怀不轨地抬起头看了一眼迷乱中的海燕。  
要是让那些人知道，他们的战神白精灵侍卫队队长，在门后面接受一个陌生男性黑精灵的口交。还被弄到射精……一想到这里，马修笑得更得意了。  
“队长？”  
但是马修看见海燕有些湿润的眼角。又不觉有些心软。他再度吻上了海燕，为了不再让海燕伤害自己的手背。这次，两个人的口腔里充满了海燕的味道。这叫马修十分愉悦。  
用手玩弄要比用嘴方便许多。黑精灵微微收紧手掌，套弄的频率，随着吻的深入，越来越快。  
终于，海燕在黑精灵的手里射了出来。  
达到高潮的呻吟，全被马修的吻封在了喉咙里。

 

吱呀一声，门开了。  
女精灵下意识地往后退了一步。见自家队长只穿了一条宽松的睡裤出现在门后，惊讶之余，她也只好尴尬地收回视线。  
“啊……晚，晚上好。”  
看着矮自己一大截的女性一副腼腆的样子，灰金色头发的精灵微微一笑：“有事吗?”  
房间的主人就这么生分地堵在门口，显然他并不打算让这位可爱的小姑娘进去坐坐。这可以理解。毕竟已是深夜，又在酒节的狂欢之后。任何好心都可能造成不必要的误会。可能对男性而言不算什么。不过对于女性，这种“拒绝”反倒是一种尊重和保护。当然女精灵没想那么多，她更不会想到，拒绝她的理由，其实不过是某人不愿分享门背后的春色。  
“您的急件。”  
面对眼前这令人心动的男色，看也不是，不看也不是。小姑娘紧张得把自己准备好的问候完全忘了，幸亏她还没忘记自己的来意。  
“谢谢。”  
“那个……海燕队长……”女精灵本想问问关于自己以高阶长老的身份申请副队长一职的答复。但下一秒想想还是算了。于是她摇摇头没再说下去。  
当然精灵并不会知道小姑娘的心思。但就这么一个小小的缄默，还是叫精灵留了个心眼。只是他掩饰得很好，没让外人发现罢了。

 

送走了可爱的白精灵小姑娘，海燕有条不紊地锁上门，然后回到床边。  
他有些玩味地看着床上的人——真正的海燕。

昏睡中的白精灵，看起来毫无防备。是的，他总是防着他……伪装成海燕的马修苦笑着，他的视线不自觉地在精灵的身上流连。  
海燕的双手被举过头顶，由强韧的龙筋一并锁在了床头架上。一丝不挂的身体，在深蓝色的床单上格外显眼。更要命的是，这样严苛的条件下，精灵的身体看上去还是那么的完美。是的，完美中还带着若有似无的情色。从任何一个角度，都可以勾起观赏者的欲望。  
马修欣赏着自己的杰作，顺手拆了刚送来的油纸包。他都忘了这个他送给海燕的，小小的礼物。迟到的礼物。不过没关系，他们马上就有机会用到它了。  
礼盒中躺着一只白色的小瓶子。瓶身的造型很特别，细长且有着明显的螺纹，叫人不禁遐想它的用途。马修没打算用它。他只是从里面倒出了两颗栓剂。  
手心的温度，迅速使凝胶化成了透明的液体。马修趁着海燕尚未苏醒，还乖乖任他摆布的时候，仔细地为他涂抹这种特制的润滑剂。

指尖轻柔，慢慢抚平下面的褶皱。随后借着润滑剂，中指一鼓作气探了进去。  
起初只有一节手指，在遇到阻力后，缓缓抽出两寸，带着点旋转，再向更深的地方钻去。就这样重复了两三次，白精灵的后庭已经可以完完全全纳入了马修的整根手指头。  
停在温热潮湿的地方，被紧致包裹的一瞬间，马修发出难耐叹息。光是手指上的触感，已叫他把持不住。  
恍惚了好一阵，马修才勉强捡回被自己丢掉的理智。随后他缓缓抽动自己的手指，认真地先为身下的人做扩张。

 

不久前，可怜的白精灵在半强迫的性高潮中昏了过去。原以为可以就这样睡去。谁知现在他又被下体的不适弄醒了。  
海燕睁开双眼，但是他什么都看不到。他的眼睛被一条黑布蒙着。同时他意识到自己的双手再度失去了自由。  
“醒了?”  
床的另一头传来了和他一模一样的声音。海燕不由地皱起了眉头。他知道这是马修的小把戏。但他不知道，在他失去意识的时候，马修扮着他的模样，敷衍了一下门外不肯离去的小姑娘。再然后，这个冒牌货直接爬了他的床，还无比自觉地帮他做这种令人难以启齿的事情。  
“出去！”白精灵清醒的时候，可一点都不配合。即使他看不见，他也能从声音和肢体接触中，判断出对方的位置和距离。他可以轻易地踹翻那个压在他身上的家伙。  
“出去？你下面的小嘴儿，可不是这么说的。”马修继续着扩张，一边从小瓶子里又取出了一颗栓剂。“瞧它咬我咬得多紧，嗯？”  
说着，马修的手指有意无意地擦上内壁的敏感点，引来白精灵一阵哆嗦。  
“啊！”  
从羞耻部位传来的快感，瞬间奔腾过了全身。白精灵的身体绷了起来，他难熬地蜷起脚趾，无意识地绞着床单。  
“放松，阿闷，这样你会受伤的。”被夹得无法动弹的马修也不好受。  
“出去……”  
白精灵执拗地低吼着。

无奈，马修只好退了出来。但是隔了几秒，手指顶着个小东西，又插了进来。  
这次可没有先前的温柔。中指指尖，死死抵住内壁的敏感点，让那小东西在那里融化。  
“！”  
海燕慌张地挣扎起来。他感觉到一粒凉凉的软晶，压在了他的前列腺的位置。然后那东西消失了，不，是变成了液体，牢牢地吸附在了他的内壁上。更可怕的是，他已经感觉不到那个东西的存在。就好像已经被他吸收了一样。  
“那是……什么……”  
身体变得很奇怪。马修的手指已经离开了那个地方，但是那种被触碰的快感，还在。精灵那白皙的肌肤在床单上无意识地摩擦着，想要获得更多的爱抚。肉体在堕落。无法触碰到的地方，回味着手指带来的甘美，并且想要更多。  
“你对我……下药……！”  
不知是因为肉体的折磨，还是因为被玩弄而愤怒，海燕压低的声音听上去在颤抖。  
“别担心，不是媚药。”马修满意地看着精灵的反应。他勾起了些被挤出后庭的润滑液，把它们抹在了海燕的乳尖，还有重新抬头的肉棒上。“比起酒精或者药物，我更喜欢在你清醒的时候肏你。”

 

马修没有撒谎。  
润滑栓剂里，只参了微量的迷幻药。那种黑暗精灵特质的紫色液体，本身不含催情的成分。它的主要作用是提升使用者的感官灵敏度。  
高浓度的迷幻药，可以用来折磨敌人或受刑的人让他们痛不欲生。而稀释了二十倍的迷幻药，则是黑暗精灵们的战用兴奋剂。如果一不当心过量了，则可能造成轻度的神志不清。可惜在“双席琳”事件后，这种药物变成了禁药。现在要弄到这种有趣的东西，可不容易。  
马修收好他的礼物。计划中，每次只用两颗。没想到第一用在海燕的身上，竟然需要三颗。  
果然，这个叫他心动的白精灵很强……

 

马修重新骑到了海燕的身上，抚摸着他的腰线。精灵隐忍的样子，太诱人了。而微微颤抖的身子依然本能地躲着他的触碰，则让马修觉得好气又好笑。于是马修起了坏心，他换上了另一个人的皮相。  
“你和他做过么？”  
骑在他身上的声音忽然变了。精灵愣了一下，听出是派克的声音，他紧张地摇了摇头。  
“你们谁在上面？”  
绿头发的人类法师拂过精灵的脸，一边亲吻着精灵的脸颊，一边用自己的性器顶弄着海燕的。两根肉棒在互相摩擦中，渐渐变硬。呼吸，在背德的快感中变得沉重起来。精灵不敢想象那张充满情欲的脸。被蒙住的双眼，看不到人类那舒服的表情中，还带着明显的醋意。  
“你会很温柔的，对吗？”  
看着连脖子根都变得通红的精灵，法师忍不住俯身去吮吸起那个凸起的喉结。  
“这具羸弱的肉体，真的能满足你吗？”人类用自己的臀沟摩擦着精灵的火热。“我敢打赌，他绝对不及你耐肏。”  
“不要……”  
“不要？”绿头发的法师嗓音沙哑得吓人，“还是说，你更喜欢肏这种湿软的地方？”  
派克的声线变了。变成了刚才门外那个女精灵的嗓音。  
“她很崇拜你。或许只要你点头，她就会毫不犹豫地把自己献给你。”  
不只是声音变了。抚摸着海燕胸膛的手，也变得小巧细腻。  
“还是说，你从来没上过女人？”

 

“嘭嘭——”  
房门又被敲响了。  
马修不愉快地收回手。他抄起床头的枕头朝门口摔去。  
看来，他的情人太受欢迎也不是件好事。  
“是罗伊。”  
失去视力的精灵，耳朵变得格外灵敏，也许还有迷幻药的作用。总之，海燕一下子就辨认出了门外的人。这也使他勉强抓回了些理智。  
“那又怎么样。”  
“嘭嘭嘭嘭——”  
“也许有要紧的事情。”  
“这样啊……”  
隔了两秒，马修用女精灵的声音，伏在海燕的耳边轻轻吹气：“或许我可以去开门，帮你转告他，你已经睡了？”  
“混蛋！”  
如此不堪的话，叫白精灵羞愤无比。他挣扎着试图用自己的力量，解开双手的至酷。但是不行！龙筋做的绳子非但没有松开的迹象，还越挣越紧。海燕吃痛地倒吸了口冷气。  
忽然，蒙在双眼上的黑布被解开了。重获光明的海燕，一下子无法适应房间里的光线，他不得不眯起眼睛。  
“好好看清楚，阿闷。”白皙而又纤长的手指，挑起海燕的下颚，引导着海燕看向离床不远的镜子。镜子照出诡异的景象。两个长相一模一样的白精灵，赤裸着在床上纠缠。唯一不同的是，被绑在床头的白精灵，身上有挂着不少情爱的痕迹，对比之下显得更加狼狈。  
直观的画面非常刺激。海燕的脸又红了起来。他不敢相信，那个淫乱的身影竟然是他自己。  
“嘭嘭嘭嘭——”  
“你说，我要请他进来吗？”

 

马修去了相当长的一段时间。白精灵独自躺在床上有些惴惴不安。他心虚地开启了隐身。虽然他知道马修不会让罗伊进这间卧室。  
这种障眼法，不见得那么得有效。它可以解开魔法束缚，但是无法叫白精灵手上的龙筋绳松开。  
深蓝色的床单上凹陷的痕迹，还有被弄湿的地方，无一不彰显着此地无银三百两。  
海燕可管不了那么多，对抗药性，已经耗费了他相当大的精力。无法触及的地方，痛痒难耐。如果白精灵知道他被下了哪种药，他一定会在事后痛揍马修一顿。  
也难怪，其他种族对于迷幻药的认知，和黑暗精灵有些不一样。那种危险的禁药不含催情成分，但它的确受到情色行业的青睐。比如它能被用作调教不听话的情人……

 

马修回来的时候，还是顶着张白精灵的脸。不光身形，嗓音，甚至气味都如出一辙。就算是罗伊，一时半会儿也发现不了破绽。  
“……”  
看到马修，海燕松了一口气。他解除了勉强维持了五分钟的隐身状态。翠绿色的眸子里尽是不满，可惜对方硬生生地会错了意。  
“想我了？”  
嗅着海燕的气息，精灵整个人都压了上来。他的手不安分地伸到了海燕的腿间。  
一旦换上了海燕的外貌，连马修一贯的霸道也变得温柔起来。  
“不要拒绝。会很舒服的。”  
“唔……”  
海燕侧过头，把脸埋进了自己的臂弯。这种抚弄，感觉很奇怪。他的双手明明被绑在了头顶，下体却传来阵阵自慰的快感。  
难以启齿的快感，一波接着一波。直到海燕再也克制不住，不由自主地开始在收拢的手指间耸动。  
是的，马修的伪装给海燕带来了强烈的错觉。白精灵就这么错愕地感受着，感受着另一个自己大大方方地帮他手淫。  
不同于黑精灵的直接与激烈。白精灵只会温柔地、慢慢地将他逼到高潮。

不可以……不可以这样……  
海燕强忍着下体阵阵的酥麻快感。  
“罗伊和你……说了什么？”  
海燕想要分散自己的注意力。他感觉再这样下去，他要不行了……  
相反，主导着上位的冒牌海燕，对此表现得游刃有余。  
“他的儿子需要一位导师。”精灵用舌尖在海燕的乳尖上打着圈。直到那里被玩弄得又红又肿。“他希望你能说服那小家伙，选个提尔猛将。”  
“帕姆……！”后半截名字硬生生地被海燕吞回了肚子。突然的刺激，叫他差点惊呼。  
精灵用力吮吸着海燕的乳头，表示他很不爽他的情人在床上一再提到别人的名字。  
这只是个小小的惩罚。  
白精灵用鼻尖蹭了蹭充血的部位，然后闭上眼睛，享受地继续他的啃咬，位置一路向下。同样，含糊的句子，有一搭没一搭地继续着。  
“还有，关于你的徒弟，派克……”  
那个人的名字，足以让海燕起伏的胸膛一下子变得僵硬。精灵知道海燕的心思，于是他利用他的心思，开出了他的条件。  
“亲我一下，阿闷。”  
在小腹流连的精灵凑了上来。海燕看着那张和自己一模一样的脸，长长的睫毛下，翠绿色的眼睛里映出了自己的神色。  
他犹豫了一下，凑上唇，在精灵的脸颊上轻触了一下。  
“嘴唇。”  
看着“自己”温柔而又大胆地索吻。海燕的脸忽然烫了起来。  
但他终究还是妥协了。闭上眼，海燕重新吻了过去。

唇与唇触碰相当美妙。柔软而又富有弹性。  
原先以为浅尝即止。结果对方又缠了过来，用右手轻扣他的下颚。  
“张开嘴。”  
海燕被自己的声音，引诱着。他完全没注意到，再度接吻的时候，他竟然主动把舌头伸进了对方的口腔。  
一个生涩而又动情的吻。分开的时候，嘴角挂着还没来得及吞咽的唾液。  
他们的关系不应该是这样的……  
互相利用也好，暧昧不清也好。唯独不应该像现在这样……  
海燕仰起头，进入他体内的异物迫使他从喉咙里发出痛苦的呜咽。  
“忍着点。”另一个海燕撑住他的腿，借着身重一点点向深处挺进。尽管有做润滑和扩张，但是精灵的后穴还是紧得要命。  
直到又大又硬的肉棒整根埋入，两个海燕同时发出了意味不明的叹息。

“好好感受一下，这可是你自己的形状。”  
说着，精灵微微抽动着两个人连接着的地方。他好心地在那里等待，等待海燕适应这个尺寸。  
“舒服吗？”  
海燕听到自己的声音，在他耳边低语着。这一切太不真实了，就好像一场春梦。  
另一个海燕很清楚哪里需要抚慰，哪里能让他舒服。但是每每他忍不住开始迎合的时候，对方却故意把爱抚移到了别处。  
“告诉我，被自己的东西贯穿，是什么样的感觉？”  
白精灵舔舐掉海燕眼角的湿润，然后架起海燕的左腿，肉棒便在紧致里抽插起来，一下又一下顶弄着内里敏感的腺体。  
很快，胀痛中伴着一股绵长的酥麻感，在不经意间爬上了海燕的尾椎。就在同时，海燕惊恐地觉察到了自己的后庭，在九浅一深的肏弄中，可耻地变得又软又湿。  
简直就像女人一样。  
另一个海燕也发现了这个事实，于是他更加卖力地在小穴里做着活塞运动，一心想要更多的征服。  
“嗯……别这样……”  
看着英俊的五官，因情欲和羞耻变得扭曲起来。对，就是这样……他要把他肏到哭着向他求饶。  
掌握着主导权的白精灵腾出一只手，用掌心挤压着那根渗出泪水的肉具。明明很爽，是不么？精灵的指尖抠挖着涨的红紫的顶端。  
前后同时侵入的快感，疯狂地折磨着海燕，叫他变得失控。  
海燕艰难地喘息着，就好像他快要被欲望的潮水淹没了。他的左腿则不由自主地攀上了精灵的腰，这样勾人的动作反而让两人的结合更加紧密。  
强而有力的撞击，压着床板，发出咯吱咯吱的声响。连同肉体拍打的声音，还有搅弄是发出的水声，让房间里的景象变得更加淫靡。  
“你是我的。”精灵用性感的声线海宣告着自己的占有，呼吸愈发沉重起来。  
海燕觉得自己的胸腔快要炸开了。每一次撞击，都逼着他发出更加令人羞耻的呻吟。让他更感羞耻的是，体内的撞击忽然停下了，但他却依着律动的惯性，自己攀上了高潮。  
“嗯……”一声闷哼，海燕在精灵的手里射了出来。  
第二次射精，只有很可怜的两三滴。白精灵撮碾着手里的白浊。看着脸上泛起不自然的红晕，仍然沉浸在高潮之中的海燕，他不由得勾起嘴角。  
这次高潮不如先前的激烈，却无比持久绵长。海燕觉得有些恍惚，他没精力去想为什么狠肏自己的肉棒突然停了，直到他再一次被进入。  
是的，白精灵解开了捆绑海燕的龙筋，他把海燕翻了过来，就着跪趴的姿势，握着自己的阳具对准小穴又是一个挺进。  
“啊……”  
精灵满意地看着顺从的海燕，双腿被大大地打开，臀部被托高。这样，原本被绞得死死的肉棒，又能轻松抽插起来。  
该死的，他究竟有多淫荡！竟然用后面达到了高潮！  
精灵一边用肉棒翻搅着，一边回味刚才那从未体验过的美妙紧缩。背后位更容易插入，可惜这样就不能看到海燕，那因情欲而变得更加羞耻可爱的表情。  
随着每一次撞击，海燕的身体会惯性地向前晃动。就着趴着的体位，他的肉棒也被迫跟着在床单上摩擦。肉棒尖端不断弄湿着床单。斑斑点点的水渍上面，偶尔还洒着两滴上次没射干净的白浊。  
“不，太深了……嗯……”  
海燕胡乱地抓着床单，也不管嘴里咬了床单还是自己的手。他又一次尝到到了律动突然停止的煎熬。  
背后的人似乎同样痛苦。他伏在海燕的背上，喘息着，一边吻咬着海燕的后颈，带来阵阵酥麻。  
“我们，一起……”  
听闻，海燕的喉咙发出了意味不明的呻吟。精灵直起身，猛地又抽插了几十来下，低吼着把自己积压已久的欲望全部射在了海燕的里面。  
闭上眼睛，感受着好几股热液一点点填满了自己的后庭。海燕不摸也知道，他自己的前面也狼狈不堪。

 

镜子里，两具纠缠在一起的身体，宛若双生。  
马修支着头，看了看镜子又看了看怀里的睡颜。他似乎在思索着什么。末了，他凑了过去，轻轻地在海燕的耳边呢喃。  
是爱？还是承诺？  
谁又知道呢……

 

FIN


End file.
